


Downhill

by the_evee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Heartbreak, Jealousy, M/M, Medieval AU, Pining, Slow Burn, dont ship real people, dreams kinda weird but we love him, gimme a few days, idk how ao3 works, royal au, theres no queen pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_evee/pseuds/the_evee
Summary: updates, character designs, and more on @downhill____ on TikTokThis is the first story I've written in a hot minute, so sorry if the pacing or general writing is weird/confusing!Feel free to drop criticisms in the comments, but don't outright bully me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> updates, character designs, and more on @downhill____ on TikTok
> 
> This is the first story I've written in a hot minute, so sorry if the pacing or general writing is weird/confusing!
> 
> Feel free to drop criticisms in the comments, but don't outright bully me.

The village had always been boring to George. Nothing ever changed, it remained the same day in and day out. Same people, same places, same horrible, depressing atmosphere. He hated it.

The village had always been entertaining to Prince Dream. He never got to go down often, and each time he always noticed something he hadn’t seen before. It was amazing.

\------

Few days did any member of the royal family come down to the lonely village beneath their castle, but whenever they did the town was always a little more alive. Perhaps it was people’s blooming admiration of them, or maybe it was because there was something different, something new.

George had never gone out on these days--it was the only time everyone in the village was in one place all at once and it was overwhelming. However, today was different. 

He decided he didn’t care. He needed to go to work and he wasn’t going to be hindered because some royal wanted to wander the streets of this boring town. Except it was two princes. Coming straight to the place of Georges’ work--the blacksmith.

One of them was tall and had light pink hair that reached down to his waist, despite being tied in a loose braid. A large ax made of netherite sat upon his back, shimmering with a purple hue of enchantment. Only a few people had such advanced weaponry in any of the near kingdoms, and this prince was one of them. The oldest prince, Technoblade.

His accompanying brother was the same height, wearing a large white mask that covered his face--it had two small dots for eyes and a large curved line as a mouth. It was stupid, George thought. Unlike his brother, this prince did not wear typical royal attire--instead, he chose to wear a large, bright yellow (or was it green? George had no idea) robe with various black marks on the sleeves and waist. He had fluffy, dirty blonde hair that messily hung over the edges of his white clay mask. He carried no weapon, which was a heavyweight off of everyone’s shoulders.

George wanted to die.

“Techno, Techno, Techno, look! It’s yellow!”

The boy wearing the mask was pointing to a small flower beside the blacksmith while tugging on his brother’s shirt sleeve-- he acted like an overexcited child seeing a wolf for the first time. What weird behavior for a prince.

“I know, Dream. It may come as a surprise, but I’m not colorblind.”

Technoblade’s voice was deep and monotone but quiet--George only knew what they were saying because of how close the two were getting. He desperately hoped that his boss would come out and attend to the two, but he didn’t seem to be anywhere around. Bollocks.

The pink-haired boy took his place in front of George and requested to see the person in charge.

Too scared to tell the prince that his boss was out, George replied with a simple, small, “I’m the current head of management.”

“More like the current head of lying.”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates, character designs, and more on @downhill____ on TikTok
> 
> This is the first story I've written in a hot minute, so sorry if the pacing or general writing is weird/confusing!
> 
> Feel free to drop criticisms in the comments, but don't outright bully me.

George had desperately hoped he wouldn’t have to explain himself any further and that the oldest prince wouldn’t question him. But nothing ever went his way, now did it?

“I saw him recently, and even I know jobs don’t change that quickly here.”

Technoblade was swift to call the brunette out on his lie, and George’s cheeks burned bright red with embarrassment. He quickly explained that his boss was out and he was the only one there at the moment, though he may have been too quick. Or perhaps he was too nerve ridden, considering he stuttered on almost every word. The pink-haired prince didn’t seem to catch any clear words other than ‘boss out’.

The second prince was quick to cut off his brother from saying anything with a quick whisper in his ear, which George didn’t like at all. Whatever it was, it stopped the oldest from walking away and instead making his request as he had planned.

However, George had a hard time focusing on his words, his mind partially entranced by the dirty blonde beside him. There was something odd about him, whether it be the mask covering his features or the less-than-regular clothing, he wasn’t very sure. Or perhaps it was how threatening he seemed until he spoke.

Either way, he forced himself to draw his eyes away and answer the royal customer.

And when he went to the back to draw up the design for the desired weapon, George didn’t notice the masked prince slipping away and grabbing the bright yellow flower from beside the shop. Nor did he first see it when it was placed on the bartering table beside him.

George had told the prince to come back in three to four days for his equipment, and that was the end of his visit to the town. But Dream had chosen to stay and wander around. Specifically, around the forge.

He stayed oddly attached to the rather large shop, circling around and around picking different flowers each time. George wasn’t entirely sure what colors he was holding, but he was more focused on what the royal prince was doing. It was his third time around and still, he managed to find new flowers. He was stopped several times by common folk, often being asked if he would like some food or a gift, and each time he denied. Each time, he went back to picking his flowers. And George was beyond mystified by his cryptid-like behavior.

He was not expecting Dream to stop and look him dead in the eyes (or at least in his direction) and slowly walk up to him. George wanted to back away and hide--even though the man was holding a small bouquet in his hand, he still gave off such an intimidating aura. But it would be rude, so he stood his ground, albeit shakily. The prince gently placed half the bunch of flowers on top of the bartering table alongside the small yellow one.

“For you, because I don’t have any gold on me.”

What the fuck?


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates, character designs, and more on @downhill____ on TikTok
> 
> This is the first story I've written in a hot minute, so sorry if the pacing or general writing is weird/confusing!
> 
> Feel free to drop criticisms in the comments, but don't outright bully me.
> 
> (sorry this took so long to upload, I have a shitty sense of time)

After the more than odd interaction with the youngest prince, George took some time to gently analyze the flowers. Most notable to him were the light blue and yellow ones. Though they could have been green, the blonde warrior seemed awfully excited about some yellow flowers. George figured he would place them in a small vase and put them on display in the shop. Hopefully, the oldest prince would bring gold with him when he came to retrieve the piece of weaponry, otherwise, George was fucked. 

As a sudden rush of customers came to the forge, George realized that he just should’ve called out saying his sister had died or something of the sort. Nearly everyone had asked how the interaction went, what the princes were like, and if he was a good respectful person. Along the amassing crowd of people, two boys stuck to George and wouldn’t leave him alone. They wanted to know every little detail of the two royals, and the brunette was growing weary of their constant questions. George had figured he would try to entertain them for a while at least. They looked to only be around the age of 16 or younger, and George knew how boring things could get at that age.

Though they wanted answers he didn’t have, and he wasn’t too sure how to deal with that. He also wasn’t sure what to do when the tallest one (he was some random blonde with metal in his mouth and a loud voice) started asking if George knew any good ways to get into the castle. The boy's friend slapped him on the arm, aggressively whispering something that George couldn’t make out. But whatever it was obviously set the blonde straight, because he apologized and then framed the question more vaguely.

“And why in the world would I have access to this information?”

“Because you’re friends with them!”

“Not only is that horribly untrue, but I have literally no idea who you are! Why would I share that information with you even if I had access to it?”

“You don’t know me? I’ve literally tried to steal those damned goggles right off your face, what-”

“You what?!”

George’s voice rose with anger and frustration-many had tried to steal his beloved goggles, but the fact that one of those people had the nerve to come up to him and act like it wasn’t a big deal pisses him off beyond belief. 

“Hey, hey, hey, big man. Calm down. Now, let’s not get angry here, yeah?”

“‘Let’s not get angry’” mocked George, “You only tried to steal the most important thing in my life, but that doesn’t matter, now does it?” The tall boy’s brown-haired friend look scared as George continued to raise his voice, and he took pity on him.

“It doesn’t- It doesn’t matter, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before.” he lowered his voice to normal. It indeed made him furious, but he had learned when he was gifted them by his grandfather ‘don’t hold grudges against those who try to steal them. People in this town are pitiful.’

“Well, if that’s the case, then I’m Tommy” he gestured to himself “and this is tubbo,” he poked the small brunette in the arm.

“I’m George.”


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates, character designs, and more on @downhill____ on TikTok
> 
> This is the first story I've written in a hot minute, so sorry if the pacing or general writing is weird/confusing!
> 
> Feel free to drop criticisms in the comments, but don't outright bully me.
> 
> FYI - This is an AU where every person gets four chances at life.
> 
> CW - Implied superiority complex

Tommy had proven to be the most annoying individual George had the misfortune of meeting. He was constantly poking around the shop and refused to stop asking questions that George had no idea how to answer. However, his friend Tubbo seemed to balance him out almost perfectly--if you didn't mind the shared craziness when the two teenagers hadn’t slept for a good 72 hours.

George had no idea when the pair started to become daily customers--no, no, the customer isn’t the right word, they never bought anything (they did try to steal a dagger or two though). Daily nuisance seemed to fit much more. 

And as days passed and the duo continued to speak with George nearly every day, he was starting to forget when the two princes had arrived and when they would be back. The brunette was quiet and awkward and didn’t speak with many people, and the reoccurring conversations with Tommy and Tubbo seemed to occupy his mind more than he thought. George hadn’t a clue when he would be meeting with the pig hybrid prince, but that didn’t matter to the boys antagonizing him. 

They had a plan, one that had seemingly been concocted weeks before they even knew of the older boys’ existence. And now they wanted him in on it, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Breaking into places wasn’t exactly something George morally condoned, especially if it was the royal palace. Tubbo had said they wanted to break in and just explore, check out a few things here and there but Tommy seemed to have a very different idea.

“I want to kill the king.”

Tubbo looked at his friend, not fearful nor surprised, just disappointed.

On the other hand, the oldest didn’t have a single thought. His head was empty and all he could do was stare mindlessly at the blonde as he tried to make sense of everything.

“Tommy, what the hell? He wasn’t supposed to know until after you did it, stupid.”

As the pair bickered back and forth about the leaked information, George tried to catch up on what the tallest said. Kill the king? Why would he want to kill the king? He had been nothing but good to his town, leading a peaceful reign that had lasted for years. King Philza never purposefully plunged the town into war, famine, or pestilence. He steered free of conquest. He was never selfish and he ran his kingdom with good and pure intentions.

So why would some loud-mouth 16 year old and his equally chaotic friend want to kill him? What would they gain other than a lingering bounty on their heads and a hard life on the run?

“Why?”

Tubbo and Tommy whipped their heads around to face the brunette, eyes empty as a sheep being led to slaughter. Tommy seemed to be trying to find the right words to properly explain his situation whilst the smaller boy merely stood there blankly. In the end, the oldest’s question was answered by Tubbo with a small, simple

“Why not?”

George didn’t go home that night. He sat in the forge, mind desperately trying to conjure up a reason for the two friends to have such a large goal. To try and clear his head, the man chose to fix up and add little details to the weapon requested by the prince Technoblade. He gently carved divots into the handle so that it was easier to grip, he added faint designs on the blade that would give it taste, he added as many useless things that did not inhibit the equipment as possible, only for his mind to always slingshot to that question.

Why not? He hated that he couldn’t let it go. He hated that he was able to think up genuinely good reasons as to why the death of the king would benefit the young boys. He hated that he knew he was going to aid the boys in their quest, whatever it may include. 

Frustrated and tired, George forcefully shoved the sharp object away, deciding that he would rather roam the streets than wallow in self-pity. Even if it meant he was at a higher rate of being the victim of an attempted robbery--just like Tommy, everyone wanted the rare, high-tech goggles George wore regularly. The need to have something so expensive, so advanced, and just so good was understandable to the brunette. He had reached a point in his life where he wasn’t sure what he would do without the modern equipment.

It told him everything he needed to know--how many hearts he had left in his current life, just how hungry he actually was, and how much protection a piece of armor granted him. Not to mention the exclusive use of what was basically his own little void. Sure, it could be filled, but that shouldn’t distract from the fact that the goggles essentially gave him the sight of a holy immortal.

And it would be a lie to say that George never felt like he was superior. Like he was above all the people in this measly town of his.


End file.
